Kaze-chan's Shinigami
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: Being awakened in a deserted land, with nothing but his name to remember. He is already stressed and add to that blood loving barbaric peoples and monsters who try to eat you, then he is frustrated. How will Ichigo cope in this world with nothing but a dual sword, an annoying but very beautiful woman and a slient teenager?


A New Day! A New Story!

Ichigo with Katen Kyokotsu!

**Disclaimer** : All the media and it's respective characters belongs to their rightful owners. I am just a fan who is fulfilling his wish to play with the story and characters. I gain no profit from writing this.

Now, without further ado!

Chapter 1: Bond formed.

A metal sword glistening in the day, sail through the air and with a sickening squelch tore the flesh of a behemoth of a man with tattered clothes and scars everywhere on the visible parts of his skin. Blood flew and splat on the ground as the man fall on his front with a heavy thud causing the blade to ground in him even deeper, his heavy frame wiggling as the immense pain registered in his brain.

"Aarrrgghhhh...!"

His opponent awaited with dread and thundering pulse as the huge man writhed in pain from his heart and lungs being pierced, he choked on his own blood as he drew his last breath before his body stilled and he dissolved in Reishi particles; ready for his rebirth in the Human World. The blue particles fluttered in the still wind before disappeared all together.

Ichigo sighed in relief and with a heavy groan fell on his back; eyes straining to open from the mixture of the hot glare from the sun and the exhaustion from his recent battle.

Ichigo was almost lulled to a deep slumber, when his survival instincts screamed at him to stay conscious. Sleeping in this place in the broad daylight no less, is like inviting your death personally.

With a heavy groan, Ichigo lifted his sore body and panted from the effort.

'I have to clean myself and get a good rest, otherwise the next fight would be the death of me.' he thought idly.

With a limp, he dragged himself and picked the still earth logged sword. It took a little work to remove the heavy katana. 'It wasn't this heavy during the brawl. Well adrenaline has to work sometimes.'

The sword was nothing extraordinary. A long sword almost half in length compared to Ichigo's own height, pure steel with a square iron handguard and hilt covered in gray wrappings. It wasn't even his original to begin with.

With the sword firm in his vice grip and looking nothing less but bloody and battered from his recent match, he looked nothing sort of Grim Reaper. 'I guess, I truly am.'

With a broken leg and half dragging the sword, he continued his path to a nearby stream hoping to get atleast a night's sleep.

His thoughts trailed back from where it had all started; as he washed the dirt and grim fom his body and bandaging them from his already ragged kimono.

It's been almost 5 years when he first found himself lying inside a tree's shade, with nothing but black and green stripped, sleeveless, knee length kimono. Other than his name, 'Ichigo'. His past and family was all but vanished from his mind, it seems.

With the knowledge of nothing, he wandered aimlessly. He didn't knew how but there were still something in his mind. Basic survival instincts.

So, with the guide of that, he searched for the existence of another from his species. He found one but that ended rather painful for him. With few cuts, blood dripping and a bloody swollen eye, he escaped from the man's vision and saved himself. He was just gonna ask for something but as soon as the man saw him he threw a stone straight towards him which nailed him in the shoulder. Having the first hand experience of something new, Ichigo kept his distance away and that's how he was alive to see the next morning.

Arriving at the place where he gained conscious, Ichigo decided to reside there for few days and then after gaining some strength, he would aim forward. But he didn't knew how wrong he was. You can't expect so much from him, he was only 12 at that time.

Everything was fine for few days. He just stayed there and subconsciously formed some kind of map in his mind regarding his 'territory'. He drank from a nearby fall and slept over a branch to avoid nightly ambush.

He don't know, but his gut was telling him to always be on guard, even in sleep. With just a sound his eyes would pop open instantly and breath would still. This go on for few months at best.

Hunger, that was something he found very hard to avoid. After few days of stuffing his stomach with nothing but leaves and water, his hunger grew exponentially. As if everything he ate, wasn't enough. So to compensate that, he stuffed his black hole with more dried leaves. Their appeal over time decreased, as if they even had from the start. But he needed to, so he had to.

His stomach ached with pain and he knew he couldn't keep on forever like that. So he took some really sharp stones with him for protection. Who knew when soneone would attack him.

It took him nearly two hours when he first heard some voices. But the voices were violent, shouting and curses resound the area and gruff, gruesome battle involving fists raged on.

Ichigo scared, initially thought of returning but the hunger made his legs numb and he opted to just observe the fight before taking any actions.

Hiding behind some bushes, he watched as two men duelled in a cleaning. Both bloody and their kimono in tatters. From the time he reside there, he could tell fights generally occured due to only two phenonmenons. First for food which is very much rare and second, the most commom was that of... no reason. Whenever you spot someone you just punch them hard, to knock them off the ground and lose conscious and then be on your merry way. And if the person happens to stay upright ready for tiresome fight.

Ichigo could not see any kind of edible food other than dried leaves, so this must be the second kind of fight.

Not wanting to be their source of attention, Ichigo discreetly made his path away. Again intend to satisfy his stomach.

After a long journey of nearly three hours he found a tree with some golden orbs at height. Thinking it some source of food he ate which surprisingly tasted sweet and that filled his stomach for then.

And from that day, he was on the move to find something or anything to eat. That usually leads him to many unnecessary and painful encounters.

The most perplexing thing was he never saw any woman in all his years. Even though he never saw one, he knew they existed. How? Don't ask.

"Ouch!"

His reminiscing stopped at that. He gave a hard tug at some point bandaging his leg which was now complete.

_Sigh._

"The quantity of food in this place is nearly exhausted. I have to find a new one."

Ichigo's eyes fixed on the now cleaned sword along with the sheath. The sheath was pure black, again nothing extraordinary.

'How the hell he had this thing? It can't be just found in the land. Where did he found it? It surely is forged, but how?'

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answer just by standing their as some dumb clown, he lifted/dragged the heavy metallic sword and started looking to satisfy his newly awakened hunger and hopefully shelter till night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After 6 years,

_Clang!_

A woman looking in her late twenties clashed her katana with a brute man. Sparks flew between the edges as the duo attempted to end each others life.

"Aaah!...The pleasure of a good battle! It's been so long since I had this much fun. Thank you for this, so much!"

The woman exclaimed in pure joy as she striked a giant man overhead intending to bisect him in two which was blocked by a jagged steel blade.

"Stop talking and just fight, dammit! At last, I have found someone capable of withstooding my blows. Lets fight till the end!" the huge man roared as he slashed at the woman which she easily deflect with her sword and raised her glazed eyes to kill the man painfully, enjoying herself to her hearts content.

_Clang!_

The sound of metal striking metal resonanted throughout the destroyed, barren area as both party fought to kill the other slowly and painfully, filling their hearts with ecstacy and soaking their body with the others blood.

_With Ichigo,_

'How did this happen?'

Ichigo was in a quite predicament. Waking up early morning and ready to continue his journey towards Seireitei was what he was looking for. Not a monster with a bone mask and a big hole in the chest! Where the hell did it came from?!

That would have been all fine and dandy if the thing, yes the thing was not chasing Ichigo for blood!

"Aargghhhh!.."

'Fuck!' Ichigo cursed as he ducked, the claw of the thing soaring over him.

With experience, Ichigo summersaulted back 20 meters, away from the thing, but the next instant the thing was straight in front of his face.

With a back hand slap, Ichigo soared through the air and skidded on his back. The rough terrain ripping his kimono and further scarring his skin, blood lined the pathway. Ichigo's whole body was screaming in pain and the blood flow pounded loudly in his ears.

Ichigo came to a stop as his head met the trunk of a tree, further injurying him in the process.

With a shaky breath he leaned over the tree, his eyes blurry from the recent hit and blood flowing freely from his head.

'Is it the end?'

Ichigo's breathing was laboured as he watched the beast's slow pace. The thing was mocking him. His vision blackened for a second.

Ichigo's eyes were almost closed but his gaze then settled on his katana.

**'Stand up!'**

'Fuck!'

**'Fight!'**

'I am not about to die without a fight!'

**'Kill!'**

'I had drawn blood from Zaraki and he himself was a beast in his own!'

Ichigo gave himself a mental shake and took a deep breath. He started assessing his situation.

The thing was now very angry evident from his now even more guttural roar and wild swings, hoping to just sever Ichigo's head from his body. His prey just won't die!

With a great effort, Ichigo stood on unsteady legs before ducked, dived, dodged and jumped away from the incoming wild attacks.

Eventhough Ichigo was evasing between the thing's fists, his mind was currently working very fast.

'The thing is fast, it's swings powerful and without any motive behind. I can probably outmanuever him in speed but power. I just wish my katana wasn't lying in dirt.' Ichigo flicked the things leg resulting in it's heavy fall, face first.

A loud watery roar tore through the beast's mouth as a jagged rock pierced the mask a little. The monster wiggled his limbs wildly and his body writhed in obvious pain.

Ichigo's eyes widen in knowledge, 'His mask!'

His eyes flkcked towards his still down sword, a few meters away from him, directly behind the now standing beast. The bastard was the reason why his katana was lying there.

"Aaarrrggghhhh...!"

The now mad beast dived towards Ichigo willing to end his life at any cost. The reason for the pain.

Ichigo with a plan in his mind, too ran towards the onconming monster. Both very near, the beast jumped to catch it's prey, whilst Ichigo seeing the presentable opportunity, skidded beneath the projectile.

The monster land on the ground with a thud and turned around, again running towards Ichigo, ready to pounce. Ichigo taking advantage of it's bestial mindless condition stood his ground, awaiting the right moment.

The beast didn't saw the sword and with a roar was ready to slash his claws arcoss it's prey's flesh.

"Take it, you bastard!"

It's eyes widen as the metal glint of Ichigo's sword, shining in reflection from the sun's light came in view. Without an effort, Ichigo charged his sword and slashed across the chalk white mask straight in the middle.

As soon as the blade pierced the mask, whole body of the beast disintegrated in blue Reishi particles and then vanished.

Ichigo stood still, for a moment.

"I won."

With a sigh, Ichigo fall flat on his face and bemoaned in pain as adrenaline of the battle worn off. He was damn sure atleast a few of his bones were broken.

He was so tired that a long rest sounded heaven to his ears.

'Just like last time.'

With the last thought, Ichigo's vision became black and he lost conscious, succumbing to darkness.

_Miles away_

With a few familiar motion, the bloody woman sheathed her blood soaked katana.

Her gaze settled on the one and only scar over her sternum, given at the last moment by that man, that oozed blood at an alarming rate; which only managed to amuse the woman further.

"Atleast you were capable enough to strike me. It had been a long time...

But alas! You are beneath me!" the woman all but sneered at the grinning man, who was soaked in his own blood from head to toe, awaiting his glorious death.

"Hah! You are powerful, I gave you that! But don't count me down just yet!" the man's blood shot haunting eyes stared at the woman's visage.

Her body stood over him. Her sword held in her left arm. The while coat covering her body tattered and ragged beyond repair. The black under shihakusho covered in red liquid substance. The nasty gash leaking blood, gave a sense of satisfaction to the downed man. Atleast he left a scar of memory. Her waist length black, obsidian hair swaying in the raging winds, covering her disdainful eyes. Her mouth downturned, angered in not getting the feeling of rush coarsing through her veins. His blood plastered over her peach skin and mattering her hair. The white of her haori also covering in his blood.

She looked the agent of death himself. Brandishing from the dark pits of hell.

This only increased the swelling of his heart.

The scary woman shaked her head in amusement and lifted her foot. Her tabi covered sole crushing the man's still sword holding hand. The already broken forearm, roared in pain as the bone dig in the man's flesh, tearing them to pieces.

The woman showed no mercy instead sighed in euphoria as the sound of bone breaking reached her ears.

The man grunted in pain unwilling to show any form of pain eventhough he was sorely tempted to shout curses. He wanted to fight again and she was refraining from giving him the pleasure?!

With his left hand, he tried battling her leg away, which screamed in pain from movement. The woman seeing this; gained a dark look before, smacking it hard with her sheathed sword.

"You posed a good battle which I earned for many centuries, but you also failed to even atleast let me release my Shikai. Such weakness!"

The woman's deep blue eyes showed dissappointment before freeing his hand and walking away from there, uncaring of the battered man.

"Where are you going Yachiru?!" the man roared and grunted in pain as he tried standing. His legs were covered in deep gashes and cuts, muscles torn and the nerves raging from even slightest of movements. "Our fight isn't over!" he continued shouting towards Yachiru who didn't even paid him any heed.

Zaraki gritted his teeth from the ignorance. He knew she was powerful but he wasn't dead!

Without a care for his body, Zaraki charged towards Yachiru. The woman in turn straight away disappeared before materializing in front of him and drove her heel straight in his gut sending him flying over one of the few remaining boulder which instantly shattered from the impact. The pieces of rock impaling themselves in his back. The previous healed cuts and bruises reopened and new gashes lined his back.

The kick was so powerful that it directly produced a purple bruise on his stomach. Though Zaraki still has senses; his whole body stilled for now.

Yachiru gained a sadist smile before she appeared over him with her now glistening blade pointed towards his heart, ready to put Zaraki out of his misery for good.

The blade was only inches away from him and he too closed his eyes. After few moments when not feeling the metal toring his heart or the life goinfg out of him, he opened his eyes.

There, Yachiru stood over him, her blade halted in midway. Her narrowed eyes boring in Zaraki's.

"Why should I kill you?" the voice was almost in a whisper for Zaraki to hear.

"What?" Zaraki choked out blood in his attempt at talking. The acidic taste of his own blood lingered in Zaraki's mind as he stared at her in confusion.

"You didnot even gave me the battle, I so wished for. You had the braveness and the craze for blood. I can see it in your eyes the bloodlust shining. But I didnot gained my satisfaction from the fight. It was just a waste of my time." she sighed before flicking her sword and sheating it. She turned and again walked away from the bloodied and battered man.

"I am giving you a chance. A chance to live and become very strong. You owe me, so I want a good battle. A good quelnch for my thirst for fight. And if you managed to force me to release my Bankai, then that day we will fight to death and if not then...

...I will kill you."

Zaraki sighs and tilts his head upwards.

'Strong, huh.'

'I wonder, how **he** will fare with her?'

"Yachiru!"

The voice of Zaraki stops Yachiru from proceeding further. She looks back towards Zaraki who was reflecting her gaze.

"Do you know how I got this scar?" Zarakki said indicating towards the only scar prior to their battle. A straight jagged line over his left eye.

"No and I don't want to."

"And if I say you can get a good fight from knowing the person who gave this."

This caught Yachiru's attention.

"Does he enjoy his fights?" Yachiru enquired. Her day was becoming more and more good with every passing second.

Zaraki grinned knowing he had her in the ropes.

"He sure does."

"Where do I find him? Tell me quick." Yachiru was literally squirming in anticipation.

"All I can tell is...

...soon."

Yachiru scowled at the last part. She again has to wait for a fight!

But then Yachiru's smiles, a very eery one. Her eyes glistened in bloodlust as she awaits the future.

Yachiru's grin becomes almost predatorial. Almost.

_With Ichigo,_

"Who are you?"

This was not what he expected to see when he would awoke after the brutal battle.

He was not even expecting anything at all, for that matter!

And what baffled him to no end was the fact that, he was perfectly okay. All the grim, dirt, dried blood was not present; nothing.

And...

Before him stood two individuals; specifically two individuals of the opposite gender.

The first one is a tall, purple haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eyepatch covering her right eye. Her purple hair sprouts two corkscrew pigtails and her lips iare coated with glistening purple lipstick. She wore an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline exposing her well-endowed bust. Her clothing resembled that of an oiran, a high class Japanese courtesan. She also wore a golden bone headdress.

The second was slightly more petite than the former, and wore a mask, typical of what you would expect to see from a ninja, over the lower part of her face, eclipsing both her nose and her lower jawline. Furthermore, her style of dress seemed to be a bit more conservative, judging by the close-fitting clothes she had herself wrapped in, their colour outdone only by the violet of her hair which was a great deal longer than her companion, falling down to her shoulder and hiding her face. Her hairstyle cut in such a way that it only exposes her one right eye.

Like her sister, she shared the same eye trait, though her eyes were a dull jade, rather than a sparkling emerald teal. If not for their unique outfits and mismatching eyes, Ichigo was damn sure they looked like...twins?

Ichigo was mesmerized by their natural beauty and the elegance they held themselves in, staring straight at him with their respective green eyes.

Ichigo tensed, looked towards his katana, only to swore silently.

His blade was nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure, the cause was standing in front of him.

He quickly analyzed the situation. The odds were not with him at the moment. He can easily be outnumbered, even if they are girls. He had found that fact in a very, very painfully manner.

Both the party looked at each other intently. Well it was pretty hard for Ichigo to stare at two person's eyes at the same time and not to just shield away from their intensity.

They seem to penetrate his very **soul.**

Seeing that the staring competition was not going to end soon he asked again "Who are you?"

The females weren't too eager to answer it seems.

_**"Why should we tell you our name?"**_

The first one started.

**"You aren't worthy to hear it."**

While the second one finished.

Ichigo scowled murderously at that point and tightened his fist. He was already tired mentally. Fighting a beast who almost killed him, the heavy pain of bone crushing and skin tearing, and then to add salt to the wounds, he was standing in front of two scowling womans, surrounded by absolute darkness!

Best to say, he wasn't in the talking mood right now.

"Then don't say it. I don't even want to hear it for that matter. And who are you to decide whether I am worthiful or not. And I don't even care for who you are and I don't want to see your faces in the future. Ever again. Do you hear me? Just let me go from whatever this place is and we can then go on our merry ways."

Ichigo took a deep breath, having depleted his lungs from the monologue.

Ichigo lifted his face and watched apprehensively there next moment.

His eye's widen looking at the emotions running haywire in their forest green eyes.

It was a jumbled mess of anger, hatred, pain, fear and worry, but ultimately anger won over everything else and he soon found a long sword embedded a foot length apart him.

Ichigo instinctively jumped behind but fall on his back, tripping over his legs.

Ichigo sprang back to his feet as he openly glared at the culprit, "Oi! Are you trying to kill me or what!" Ichigo shouted pointing towards the tall woman.

_**"It was not me who tried to kill you. It was you yourself."**_Now ***** had a stern expression as she and the shorty held their respective swords. The buxom one had a long Tachi while the short one held a Wakizashi in a reverse grip. A daisho sword pair. And both of them looked nothing sort of beautiful.

"Ehh! What are you talking about?!" Ichigo yelled in obvious confusion.

This time ******** answered, **"We have been trying to contact you for almost 2 years now and everytime you only neglect or ignored our voices. If you had heard our names from the start, it wouldn't be a problem killing the monster."**

Ichigo's eyes widen at the last piece of information "How do you know I was fighting the masked monster?"

_**"We know everything you do Ichigo. We live inside you."**_

Ichigo rubbed his head furiously. The girls were driving him crazy.

The big one sighed in irritation. She knew he didn't know what is happening, but it wasn't any less irritating!

With a sigh, she walked forward towards Ichigo with a sensuous swave in her hips which got ignored by the century prude.

The loli also stood next to her counter part with crisp steps.

**"Ichigo."**

Ichigo lifted his head in frustation and instinctively take a step back, their noses were almost touching!

Ichigo idly noted that he and the tall one were almost equal in height.

**"Let me explain this."**

Ichigo in all the madness gave a snarky reply "Please do."

***** scowled at his rudeness and to discipline him promptly slapped him across the cheek, resulting in Ichigo falling on the ground on his butt, hard; while ******** remained as impassive as ever.

Ichigo holding his reddened cheek, glared with as much as hate as he could muster. The woman was simply grating his nerves.

He still couldn't do much. Not without his katana anyway.

**"***** that's enough. Let him be." chastised ********.**

***** snorted and stalked towards her counterpart.

Ichigo mumbled a 'thank you' rubbing his sore spot and sitted there getting comfortable.

**"Ichigo, how many people have you seen who get hungry often?"**

Ichigo was about to reply again with a smart comment but snapped his jaw shut as a stern glare was sent to him by the more buxom one.

"Not many." Ichigo muttered but enough to be heard by those two.

******** nodded unneccessarily before saying, **"Those who do get hungry like yourselves contain power."**

"Power?" Ichigo repeated apparently confused by that term. He and power. He never knew.

**"Yes power and you have that."** ******** finished with a slight upward tilt of her chin.

"I have power." Ichigo mumbled staring at nothing.

_**"I think we are getting off-track from our first point."**_

Ichigo don't know why, but he has a very bad feeling about what ***** said.

**"Yes."** The smaller one now was looking like she was glaring at him for some reason.

**"Why didn't you hear our call Ichigo? We tried so many times to talk to you, but you avoided as if we are some sort of plague."** Now both of their faces were like stone and for some unknown reason Ichigo's heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

And the look in their eyes was of a person who had just been got betrayed by his closest. Even though the shorty hide it quite expertly.

"I didn't know what to do. There was a voice inside my head talking. It felt like I was gonna mad. A-And I was all alone. So I didn't know what to do? It just felt right at the moment to ignore it." Ichigo answered hastily. He didn't like the look in their eyes. A bit.

The big one had to close her eyes and the shorty merely opted to look away.

They knew it was by no means he's at fault. But the pain was deep.

A heavy tension filled the place.

Ichigo trying to divert the conversation said, "Can you tell me more about yourselves and my power."

It took a moment for both the spirits to compose themselves and their eyes locked with Ichigo's.

_**"The power is because you have more Reiatsu. Reiatsu is like some sort of energy deep buried within you and by time, it increases at a conditional pace. When your body is unable to contain the extra power, it starts making other measures so that you would have your rightful power and you won't even get hurt by it."**_

**"And this is where we comes. We are the other measures so that your body won't combust from your own growth. We store your power within ourselves and lend you it when required."**

_"__**But to use it you have to pass a test."**_

"A test?" Ichigo was taking it pretty well, absorbing all the information like a sponge. He want to fight the monster and hence he need power.

_**"Yes a test. Our names."**_

**"You have to hear our names, Ichigo. Do you have what it takes?"**

Ichigo grinned despite the situation, feeling it some sort of challenge. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Yeah. Let's introduce ourselves again. Who are you?"

The spirits smiled, anticipation and yearning coursing through their veins hotly.

_**"I am *****"**_the first jerked her thumbs towards herself taking pride in her name, **"And I am ********."** while second just with a emotionless tone introduced herself, nodding her head a bit.

_**"Together we are your Zanpakuto and you are our Shinigami **__/ _**Together we are your Zanpakuto and you are our Shinigami."**

The way they synchronised their voices both creeped out and slightly awed Ichigo.

Ichigo was silenced for a moment.

The first scowled murderously which immediately got Ichigo's attention while the second stoicly said.

**"You can't hear us?"**

"You didn't say anything!"

_**"Cease your snivelling, Ichigo!" **_**That** was different. She must have slapped him, threatened him; but this was downright manevolent. Her voice taking an almost dangerous hint as she scowled furiously at him.

She teleported straight in front of him and digged her sharp nails on his shoulders, the pain flaring in Ichigo's mind. Her eyes held a menacing glare. _**"Have you always been this weak? This pathetic?!"**_

"I-uh-"

_**"Urusai!"**_

With a shove the taller spirit dropped Ichigo on his back and materialized back towards her original position.

**"You still haven't call us Ichigo." **reminded ********.

**"You should be able to hear it now."**

**"Nothing is clouding your ears, expect your own fear."**

**Their eyes held such intensity, that he was unable to pull. They actually burned.**

_**"Abandon your fear."**_

**"Look forward."**

_**"Move forward."**_

**"Pull back and you will age."**

_**"Hesitate and you will die."**_

_**"Call us out / **_**Call us out."**

The last call overlapped with each other without a distorment in the frequency. The sound amplified bang in Ichigo's head.

Everything shined bright. The absymal darkness reduced to nothing.

Pain flared throughout Ichigo's body as he hunched over. His heart beat racing and blood running hotly in their paths, igniting Ichigo's body with heat.

In the outside world cracks started forming on the ground, around his body. His physique bathe in black smoke.

His katana splitting in two, distorting, twisting and shifting as they **glowed **red.

The place was soon filled with a very bright intense light.

The light was so intense that he had to shield his eyes away, otherwise he was sure he will be blind the next minute.

With his eyes closed, Ichigo felt something happening.

Not just to his surroundings but also to his body.

The next moment he opened his eyes he was back on his resting place. Actually he was standing with no amount of injury.

But that didn't caught Ichigo's gaze, instead the floating pair of swords in front of him. Handle facing downward and the sharp point upwards.

And the astonishing part was that both of them looked exactly like the swords his zanpakutou were holding.

A pair of Tachi and a Wakizashi.

Ichigo grasped both of them in his hands and practically relished in the powering feeling.

He held them in a diagonal manner. The Wakizashi in his left pointing towards the sky while the Tachi parallel to the ground and tip in the line of Ichigo's vision.

The knowledge of what to do seemingly floated in his mind and the resounding happiness from the spirits thrumed his heart.

The steel of both the swords touching in a diagonal manner, awaiting just to grate each other.

The words treatened to rip out from his mouth. Awaiting to be unleashed. Just dancing along the tip of his tongue.

Ichigo then began to pull, uttering a poem like command.

**"Hana kaze midarate, kashin naki, tenpü midarate, tenma warau" **_("Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer") _Ichigo intoned solemnly. His eyes cold as he stared at nothing in particualr. Ominous wind picked up speed as they surrounded Ichigo's form.

His eyes shined silvery green, an ethereal colour. Wind picked up his orange hair, flowing wildly in the haphazard air.

And then he pulled.

The reaction was instantaneous. The entire field was covered in black light.

Ichigo feed more amount of his Reiatsu as the the blades entered their Shikai state.

With a swip, Ichigo released the residual amount of power and a crater soon formed within his feet. With a huge flash, the entire place was covered with smoke inhibiting the view of Ichigo and his new released blades.

Soon, the smoke unraveled and Ichigo was there, kneeling on the ground, planting harshly. In his hands, clutched tightly were two twin swords. The sealed form of the dual mismatched blade forming in a pair of identical curved swords.

The blades were covered in red sheathe and blue hiltwraps. Bronze handguards with inward curves. Stylized flame pattern along the long side while a simple decorative slit over the short side.

Ichigo's zanpakutou had now become a pair of heavily curved black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The handle and crossguard were the same as in the sealed state expect for the long red tassel dangling from the ends of the blades.

"Katen Kyokotsu."

Ichigo practically breathed the words as he disengaged the huge swords from the ground, they were embeded into, before standing.

The wind howled. Ichigo took a step forward and the ground cracked beneath his feet not from his weight but from the sheer uncontrollable power. His body was actually vibrating from power threatening to release itself and static current formed in the air.

Ichigo gripped the handles so tightly, that his palm bled from the friction, and formed a criss-cross.

The blades shined as Ichigo swiped at at air.

A wave of 'X' shaped pure black reiatsu traversed through the thin air, before connecting with a big boulder, which blasted immediately. The energy proceeded to smash more unfortunate boulders, before comung to rest after hitting a tree, whose bark slintered on instant.

A deep groove with molten rock decorated the pathway of the wave.

Ichigo was simply mesmerized by the power of **his **swords, that he stared wide-eyed.

As the blast died out, he looked at the twin and liked it a lot. And then he fell, all the energy being depleted out from the release, but still had a wide grin etched on his face.

The next instant, Ichigo felt soft and our hero leaned in it.

Wait!

Soft?...

And the soft thing was gripping.

In a panic stricken way, Ichigo flailed his arms to get away from the now suffocating feeling.

_Moments earlier,_

As soon Ichigo fall unconscious in the outside world; he was face down in his inner world.

Katen's eyes widen in glee before she seemingly teleported in front of him, startling him in the process and then hugged him. His face pressed in her cleavage as she shouted, _"__**Yes he can hear our names!"**_

The process took several times as Katen flung him, his face still molded in her heavenly globes.

**"Katen let him go. You are suffocating him."**

True to Kyokotsu's words, Ichigo's face was turning blue as he waved his arms furiously hoping to get himself out of the death hug.

Katen smiled sheepishly before unceremionsly dumped him on the hard ground and again stood beside the still impassed Kyokotsu.

It took Ichigo more than few minutes to fill his lungs back by the life giving precious gas; oxygen.

Ichigo's face was red, extremely red as what was the soft and warm feeling registered in his brain.

Ichigo was about to shout at her when his gaze fell on the surroundings.

The entire place was a rocky mountain terrain. And he himself was standing over the biggest mountain there was, he guessed. For he could not see any other that heightened it's already massive length. The place was made only of various sorts of mountains. No flat plane was present at the base of the sky reaching mountains.

From where he stood, Ichigo could see, each and every type of mountain and their variations. There were snow mountains, covered by a huge amount of snow and ice. A very bright, early morning sun, peaked from one of the high valleys. The sight was very beautiful for Ichigo.

Then there were mountain ranges, but they were evergreen, storing vegetation of all sorts and the temperature was perfect. The temperature there was definitely warm.

The smallest of all, was the group of small mountains almost compared to hills. A light carpet of green covered the bunch. A place best suited for picnic or outings. The temperature was also perfect there.

Folds of evergreen mountains, covered by tundra trees and a fog of snow littered there.

Then there were mountains which were as black as coal. Ichigo wasn't even sure what were they made of.

Oh the terror!

A single gigantous, blackened volcanic mountain stood far towards the south; in all it's destructive glory. Few smaller volcanoes scattered around it. It was second highest peak in there. The said volcano was spitting lava, rock, volcanic gases and hazardous smoke, which flows from it's mouth in the form of many miniature rivers and ending in the depth. The smoke forming dark clouds and surrounding the mouth, made it look even more disapproaceable.

Yep, Ichigo will make sure to be as far from that place as possible.

But one thing was common. Ferocious and swift winds flowed laviously between the valleys. Threatening to rip apart anyone within it's path, but oddly enough Ichigo knew nothing would bad happen to him.

All in all, Ichigo has only one word to say...

"Beautiful."

**"Glad you like it."**

Ichigo's head whipped towards the obvious source of voice.

Katen held a small humorous smile etched on her pink lips while Kyokotsu also held a minuscle smile, and her eyes were soft.

Ichigo blushed a bit in embarassment, being caught at gawking the beautiful, yet deadly scene.

The blush soon died down as curiosity gave way to Ichigo's forefront.

"What is place, Katen?" Ichigo said gazing at Katen's sole eye.

Katen's heart sore as she heard Ichigo say her name. She had yearn so much for this moment, it almost felt unreal.

**"This is your inner world, Ichigo."**

_**"This is where we live Ichigo-sama."**_

Ichigo was confused by '-sama' but didn't comment. Something told him that, even if he tried tooth and nail to refuse it, she wouldn't budge, even a little.

"Ah."

Ichigo not knowing what to say just nodded, feeling very awkward, having nothing to say at the moment.

**"You should go back, Ichigo. The outside world is dangerous."**

As soon as Katen said, Ichigo's whole vision blured before he found himself lying in the same dirt.

With a groan, Ichigo pushed himself in a sitting position, his back and neck muscles roaring in protest. Ichigo lifted himself and obbled slightly on his legs. His knees feeling like jelly and feet, numb.

'How long was I in there?'

With few movements, Ichigo rotated his bones and felt the satisfying crack coming from them. He sighed before looking at his torn clothes, which got a suffering groan from the wearer, he had just stole them!

'Huh, what's this?'

On Ichigo's waist, tightly fitted was a green cloth, that looked like was made of finest cotton.

"That's for holding the blades; Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo tensed, whriled and crouched in a low, pouncing stance.

A humouress giggle echoed in his head.

"Why so jumpy Ichigo?"

Ichigo's widen as he fully registered the sound and the suffix used for him.

"Katen, Kyokotsu! Where are you?"

"In your head." she sounded really esctatic, pointing out the obvious facts.

Ichigo scowled, he was hell sure, she has a smug smile plastered on her face.

'Great!'

With a sigh, Ichigo lifted the now sealed Zanpakuto in his hands and stared at the marvel. They looked lethal, yet held a devastatingly danger beauty within them.

"I see you are admiring us." Katen said casually, but within she was really happy, that their weilder liked their blades. Kyokotsu was no different.

Ichigo gave no response, instead placed the Tachi in his left hip, while the Wakizashi was placed just below the big one.

'A dual sword, huh? Atleast something good happened today.'

And with that, Ichigo stroded away, hoping to find a good tree to remove the tiredness and strain from his aching body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Annnnd Cut!

The first chappy is complete.

Writing Yachiru was just a heck of pain. Her sadist and brutal character is just to tough to write for a newbie like me.

My monologue:

I never really liked Zangetsu. The old man and the melee weapon. He _is_ the main character, so something powerful is in need.

And I always liked Katen Kyokotsu. A dual wield.

In my opinion, Ichigo must get Katen Kyokotsu.

I know, if Ichigo got such a powerful zanapkutou, he won't learn the harshness of life and he would take everything lightly.

But there are many ways to hinder that, one can use the lack of control or the unwillingness of the spirits.

So here is Ichigo with a brand new zanpakutou.

And about DWOTW, there will be some major changes in the chapters. Many of you would not like it, but I intend to do it anyway. So read if you want, otherwise don't.

I just reread all the chapters and found something highly distasteful, so that will be cut down, some will add and some replace.

Thank you.

About the pairing, I have few bodacious womens in mind or it will be a small harem of sure shot four.

-Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
